50_cent_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
21 Questions ft Nate Dogg
50 Cent] New York City! You are now rapping, with 50 Cent You gotta love it, I just wanna chill and twist a lot Catch suns in my 7-45 You drive me crazy shorty I Need to see you and feel you next to me I provide everything you need and I Like your smile I don't wanna see you cry Got some questions that I got to ask and I Hope you can come up with the answers babe Nate Dogg Girl, It's easy to love me now Would you love me if I was down and out? Would you still have love for me? Girl, It's easy to love me now Would you love me if I was down and out? Would you still have love for me? Girl Cent If I fell off tomorrow would you still love me? If I didn't smell so good would you still hug me? If I got locked up and sentenced to a quarter century, Could I count on you to be there to support me mentally? If I went back to a hoopty from a Benz, would you poof and disappear like Some of my friends? If I was hit and I was hurt would you be by my side? If it was time to put in work would you be down to ride? I'd get out and peel a ***** cap and chill and drive I'm asking questions to find out how you feel inside If I ain't rap 'cause I flipped burgers at Burger King Would you be ashamed to tell your friends you feelin' me? In the bed if I used my tongue would you like that? If I wrote you a love letter would you write back? Now we can have a lil' drink you know a nightcap And we could go do what you like, I know you like that Chorus Cent Now would you leave me if you're father found out I was thuggin'? Do you believe me when I tell you, you the one I'm loving? Are you mad 'cause I'm asking you 21 questions? Are you my soul mate? 'Cause if so, girl you a blessing Do you trust me enough, to tell me your dreams? I'm staring at ya' trying to figure how you got in them jeans If I was down would you say things to make me smile? I treat you how you want to be treated just teach me how If I was with some other chick and someone happened to see? And when you asked me about it I said it wasn't me Would you believe me? Or up and leave me? How deep is our bond if that's all it takes for you to be gone? We only humans girl we make mistakes, to make it up I do whatever it take I love you like a fat kid love cake You know my style I say anything to make you smile Chorus Could you love me in a Bentley? Could you love me on a bus? I'll ask 21 questions, and they all about us Could you love me in a Bentley? Could you love me on a bus? I'll ask 21 questions, and they all about us Category:50 cent